Return To The Game
by halofury217
Summary: There is a new evil in the reformed game. Will he be successful in turning it into The Boss' kingdom again?


Return to the Game

Written by Bowserpoop of Halofury217

**"Revenge"**

** June 1****st****, 2011**

** Capt. Tom**

** Tom and the Militia**

** (GAME) In a sky clearer, high above the Pacific Ocean**

As soon as I came out of the elevator with my troops, wearing street clothes and armed with lasers, security then came. "Why are you here?" The guard said. "I would like to see General Drew." I said. "Access denied." He responded. My troops pointed their lasers towards him. "Who's going to win now?" We saw him run past us. "Get him!" I yelled. He entered into his private jet. We took some jet fighters and chased after him. We fired lasers and rockets but his jet won't go down. His jet then warped. "Darn!" I yelled. "We're nowhere near done Drew. I'll find you."

**"Reimagining"**

** June 1****st**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (REALITY) Home**

I entered in my living room. "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FATHER'S CORRECTIONS TO THE BOSS' GAME." The Eye said. "Okay. Hit me!" his laser then shot me and warped me into The Game.

"Where am I?" I said. It seemed like I was in my living room watching _Family Guy_. I walked upstairs and exited the house. A Black Chevrolet Stingray Corvette came up on my driveway. A teenager with black hair, wearing a black tank top and white baggy pants came out of the vehicle. "Catherine?" I said. "What happened to your past outfit?" "Your father turned The Game into a virtual Earth. He added more things that make this seem like the real world. Look at you!" She said. I looked down and I was wearing a cobalt shirt with an adidas jacket over it. "I'm wearing this in real life!" "Come with me." She said. We drove in her Corvette to Manhattan which was not so far from here. We parked by the Best Buy Theater. "Come in." Catherine said. We entered in waiting to see The Announcer on stage talking about The Games. "The people who enlisted to these games so far are, Task Force 117." I then saw Lee, Douglass, and Julius enter in. Lee has his long, emo hair. Douglass carved a smiley face on his mask, and Julius hasn't changed one bit. "The first game will be Ninja Fighting. Each person representing for their team will fight each other with Light Kanatas, and Light Stars. I then walked into the arena nervously. The arena was a massive floating platform with water below. I took the elevator up and entered. I saw a guy wearing ninja armor playing around with his swords like if he were a ninja in a Japanese war movie. I just threw the light star at him. It is just me and another gamer. He runs up to me with the Kanata. I duck and trip him into the water. "Gary Anderson, representing for Task Force 117 wins the game!" When I walked out, I saw a guy wearing heavy combat armor outside. His armor is a dark shade of blue with some black area. I saw the Task Force 117 insignia on his chest. "What's your name sir?" "Harrison Ford. Just kidding. My name's Tom." "Tom?" Catherine then runs up to give him a hug and then smacks him in the face. "Where the hell were you all this time?" "Calm down lady! I was training my militia." Tom responded with heavy surprise. "The next game is on the outskirts of John F. Kennedy International Airport." The Announcer said as he walked by.

"**Growing Conflict"**

**June 1****st**** 2011**

**Sgt. Gary Anderson**

**Task Force 117**

**(GAME) JFK Airport Outskirts**

I enter into a blue Lamborghini Reventon with Catherine. The other teams color is Yellow. "Gamers, start your engines!" The Announcer yelled. I insert the key. I start revving up for the race. A floating TV monitor with a robots' face comes up. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I raced as fast as I can. "Eliminate the enemy team to earn more credits!" The Announcer said. "Blue 1 and Blue 2, do you read me?" I said. "Yes Blue Leader." Lee and Tom said. I see a Yellow Lamborghini Reventon next to my vehicle bumping it rapidly. "SON OF A B-" The driver said but his vehicle gets crushed by a hover boarding man in a hood with two Light Whips. "Are you the referee?" A Yellow team driver said. "No, I'm the one who kicks you out of the car now." He breaks the door and throws the driver out. "Have a nice day!" He yelled back. He is ahead of us and I see him pulling back. "CATHERINE DUCK!" I yelled. We ducked and the roof of the vehicle broke down and the windows shattered. "Blue Leader, we need ammo support." Tom said. "Catherine! Take the laser SMG and fire it at him!" She did but the lasers missed in the process. "You want to play dirty, eh?" He said. He then touches the vehicle with his hand. I see the vehicles parts getting removed. Like if invisible engineers came and took the parts off." We crashed through a fence into the parking lot of the Air Train terminal. "Run for your lives!" I yelled to the team. We ran into the bus. "I need your tickets please." The driver said. "Hit it! A mad man is on the loose!" I yelled. He drove as fast as he can. We made it out of the airport but into Jamaica Queens. "We need to know what that man wants." I said.

**"Max"**

** June 1****st**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME)NYU Library**

I entered inside the library. "We need to find the Wi-Fi spot." I said. There, I saw a sign that said: WI-FI HOTSPOT. "Catherine get in there with Tom and find out as much as you can about that man! The rest of you guys go outside and look out for police." I enter into the room watching Catherine's research. She examines a crushed piece of the car. "Something like this can only happen by the use of Laser Whips. Those are pretty hard to obtain. You need to in The Game Moderators. And why would he attack us?" She inserts the flash drive into the laptop. She opens the People Search program. It tracks down where you are by satellite. "He is walking down a street in Jamaica Queens. His name is Max Powers and he is the biological son of the Boss." She said. "The Boss is a married man?" I asked. "Yes and he is married to super model Kelly Powers." "This is a revenge plot! Max got mad at me for banning his father and getting him fired!" I said. "Police." A man said holding up his badge. "Oh no the po-pos are here!" Tom yelled. "We can take this out on Jerry Springer anytime!" He yelled. "Threaten me like that again and I am able to give you a jail sentence for a full year. "Officer, I'm sorry." "You're sorry for looking at illegal US Military documents and using unauthorized programs!" He yelled at Catherine, Tom, and I. "Come with me." He said. When we went outside, the police car was gone. "Where did my car go?" He said. We then ran off. We discovered Douglass really picked it up with a crane. "Let's go hit the Night Club. I am a VIP because my cousin is a DJ." Douglass said.

**"In Control"**

** June 2****nd**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Club Sony**

I entered in the night club. We all sat at a table with glasses of water. "What is this place?" I said. "This is Club Sony. I am Douglass' cousin Jerome. I run this place. I'll show you the VIP Lounge." We entered the elevator with Jerome. The VIP Lounge is a big room with HD TVs and couches. It even has a Donkey Kong Arcade Game. "Do you like? I stay in here to avoid trouble. Security handles the troublemakers." Jerome said. I look at the window. I noticed I was high above the city. I see Max walking down the street entering the club. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun Jerome, but this party is going to get crashed. We take off our jackets revealing to be our Game outfits but with parachutes. We jumped out the window and launched out parachutes. We walk down to Times Square. The screens turn into a view with Max in Club Sony's VIP room. "Hello Gamers. I am Max your new ruler. If you don't find Gary Anderson within 10 days, The Game will be completely destroyed." The screen then shows a picture of me. "Let's go to my place." I said. When we walk down to my house in Queens, it is surrounded by tanks. Game Tanks. "We're running away now." I said. "To where?" Tom said. "We have no place to hide at all." I then see Max, General Drew, and a whole swarm of soldiers wearing gas masks and red camo. "Oh no!" Tom said. "Oh yes." I said. A transportation helicopter comes down with plenty of room to fit us all and a pilot with a chopper gunner. We enter into the helicopter to Moderation Headquaters in Los Angeles, California.

**"The Plot"**

** June 2****nd**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Moderation Headquaters**

We go inside the building. I enter inside the elevator heading towards the basement. In the basement, is a huge assembly from Chester, the man who saved me from the ban. "Max Powers will find Task Force 117 unless if we can shoot down those spy crafts he has in space. We already sent us a team to safely evacuate Task Force 117 to the Marriott Hotel downtown. Gary, you will radio with the pilot and we will escort you. The pilot can see everything below so he can warn us about enemy contacts." The screen goes up showing intel.

**"WMD"**

** June 3****rd**** 2011**

** PFC Wilbur Redenbacher**

** Moderation Rangers**

** (GAME) Los Angeles International Airport**

With my brother Orville, we enter in a spy plane. "I'm ready to launch on your mark." I said. "We'll give Task Force 117 the go when we find no contacts." We launch up in space. I see the clouds going past us. I see an enemy aircraft going by. "Dock at the Enterprise Station." Orville said. We did to avoid the spy jet. Space lasers shoot down the aircraft. "We're clear!" Orville yells in joy. I don't get how my brother isn't as serious about this job as me. He handles this job like how Mr. Bean would handle being a US Army Ranger. We go into space. We look at the radar. "A whole army is up ahead at the hotel! Would you like to call a Predator Missile?" I said to Gary. "Yes please." He responded. We launched the missile hitting the army barrier destroying all of the tanks. I see BTR's coming ahead to their location. "BTR'S! Get in the hotel now!" I yelled. They got in successfully. The BTR's go away assuming they disappeared. "Mission Accomplished." I said.

**"Fallout"**

** June 12****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Miami, Florida**

I am going down a neighborhood in Miami inside a Jeep. The sky is dark and parachuting Gas Troopers are falling wearing red camo with Laser Rifles. It is just so depressing to look at this neighborhood under siege by The Power Army. No civilians are present. They must have hid inside the Fallout shelters. Our Jeep just got hit by an RPG rocket! "Sergeant, are you okay?" Tom said. He grabbed me by the hand and picked me up. "Burger Turnpike is straight up ahead. "There is a Miami Burger, a 7-Eleven Gas Station, and Dick's Sports Bar and Grill. We are going to hide inside the 7-Eleven first. Lee will use his Laser Sniper to clear the streets. Then we're escorting Mr. Anderson out of Dick's. You got that Gary?" Catherine said. What is my father doing in a Sports Bar when a Virtual Nuke is supposed to hit Miami? "The street is clear!" Lee yelled. We ran as fast as we could to the sports bar. "Dad, you got to get out of here because a nuke will hit!" I yelled. I escorted him and my troops to the roof. "A transport helicopter will land here." I said to my dad. When the helicopter came, a tank shell hit the edge of the bar. "Get the …. Off the roof now!" The message was unclear to me but it was Tom's voice. His radio got static from the rocket. My dad made it out of Miami safely. I see Catherine run down to the Miami Burger restaurant. "Follow my lead!" She said. We did and she found a laptop that can fire Predator Missiles. I took it and I fired it at the 2 tanks patrolling the streets. "Miami Is not as beautiful as it was when I vacationed here last summer."

**"In The End"**

** June 12****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Downtown Miami, Florida**

The huge office buildings now are completely destroyed. I see Max coming down with a whole swarm of Gas Troopers. "Plant C4's on each wall." Max said. We hid inside an abandoned office building. "Lee, you will eliminate Max. If that fails to happen, Miami will be doomed!" I said. Lee took the Laser Sniper and shot him on the head. He fell unconscious. It was like a dog playing dead. Then he jumped really high and tried to eliminate us all. We used all of our strength to fight him. Catherine took out 2 Light Swords. "Come and get me." She said. Max ran with all his rage and they fought. Max hit her knocking her out. Max then ran away. "Catherine are you okay?" I said. "Yes. Where is Tom?" She asked. "I don't know." I said. 'Hey Gary, This is Wilbur Redenbacher. We destroyed the nuke in space!" He yelled. "I don't know what to do now." I said.

**"Betrayal and Payback"**

** June 12****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Tom**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME)Florida International Space Center**

I enter inside the space center. I am low on battery magazines. I see General Drew running away. I chase him leading to the Launch Center. He goes up the stairs trying to enter the rocket. I pull him back and I accidentally trip over the stairs. "I watched millions of my troops get eliminated. And you just watched it happen. Now I will get revenge." "WHICH ONE IS MORE IMPORTANT!" I yelled. "YOU BETRAYED ME WHEN YOU SENT OUT THOSE BLASTED GAS TROOPERS! YOU COULD HAVE ELIMINATED ME! WHY?" I then started to cry. He runs back to the launch pad. The stairs move away from the Rocket that is going to launch. Drew tripped me over so I am hanging on the platform with my hands. I jump high, flipping over Drew, kicking his crotch leaving him unconscious. "I HATE YOU!" He yelled. He fell on the bottom of the floor. The rocket launched. "I'm sorry this had to happen. But nobody wanted to do it." I said. When I was walking out, I remember him enlisting me. I then see us climbing Mountain Everest spying on Power Troopers. I then remember his Gas Troopers holding up their lasers against me. "WHY!" I yelled into the sky.

**"It's Nowhere Near Over"**

** June 13****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Club Sony**

I am sitting at Club Sony with the whole Task Force 117. "In my knowledge, Max is trying to bring the warfare of The Game into the real world. He will get Soviet Russia to go to war with the United States." Catherine said. I see Tom run up to Jerome and give him a piece of paper. The DJ then plays the song "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Me and Catherine go into a dark alleyway behind it. We started singing to the song. _Crawling in my skin, These wounds they will not heal…_ "Fear is how I fell." I said. "You're confusing me what is real." Catherine said. We then kissed as the song went along. Jerome then came outside as we kissed. "You ruined the moment!" I yelled. "Oh, I just had to take out some trash!" He said. Jerome left. "Where were we again?" I said.


End file.
